Timing analysis is an important verification step for modern integrated circuit design, as it provides assurance that a design remains consistent even with process variation and corresponding behavior change. Often a result in timing analysis verification indicates a failure in timing, requiring a redesign of the circuit. It is important that timing analysis be as accurate and as efficient as possible to improve circuit design and/or reduce computing power required, reduce electrical power required, reduce memory requirements, and reduce network bandwidth required.